Animals
Here is a list of animals on Poptropica. Animals in Islands Early Poptropica *Pig- Must be rescued. Apparently killed and turned into bacon. *Spider- These will knock you around in the sewers. *Giant Mutated Spider- A frighteningly large spider that steals the pig. Shark Tooth Island *Sharks- They swim around in the background. *Fish- A dead fish sits in the Shark Museum. *Bats- They knock you around in the temple. *Giant Caterpillar- It will push you around. *Great Beast- A large deceased creature only remaining as a fossil. *Big Booga the Shark- Oddly enough, a collar wearing shark that traps its prey on Castaway Island. Time Tangled Island *Crab- If you click this shellfish 9 or 10 times it'll blow up and reassemble. *Birds- Most likely crows that sit on the telephone lines uneffected by anything. *Cobras- A clumsy native of 1387 AD left his pets loose. *Porcupines- These little prickly critters walk to the left mindlessly but if you bump into them you'll be sent flying for no reason. *Gopher- This annoying rodent will pop up and down from a tree hole. 24 Carrot Island *Whiskers the Cat- Bad Whiskers ran away and you have to find her and return her. *Rat- A rat patroling the sewers will knock you about. Super Power Island *Rats- Under the mind control of Ratman, they mindlessly walk around trying to hit the Poptropican. *Horseflies- Often thought to be bees they surround the smelly ratman and will give chase. *Roaches- They crawl around in the subway. You can crush them if you want. Spy Island *Cat- A black cat strolls outside of the eyeglasses store. *Fang- A small grayish dog that will attack you. *Slasher- A brown dog the size of a poptropican. *Fluffy- A large black dog. Big Nate Island *Seagull- A large seabird that will defend it's nest. They also appear in the Mini Game to drop eggs. *Frogs- If you click them they hop. Otherwise they just sit around. *Spitsy- A dog from the Big Nate Series that will help you on your journey. *Puffins- Obstacles in the Water Bike Mini Game. *Fish- Both dead and living. *Seals- They can be pushed. There are only 3. *Clam- One sits on the seaside. They are also apparently served at Capn Salty's. *Lobster- An item, apparently dead. Nabooti Island *Giant Scorpion- Don't let it sting you. Found in Giza. *Fox- Don't leave it with the chicken! Found at Blue Nile Falls. *Chicken- Don't leave it with the fox or the feed! Found at Blue Nile Falls. *Mountain Goats- These goats are very territorial. They'll headbutt anything that comes too close. Found at Mountain of the Moon. *Animals found in Safari **Secretary Bird **Crocodile **Giraffe **Gazelle **Elephant **Lion **Zebra *Sulcata Tortoise- This large reptilian wonder will get up from a nap only from the scent of a cactus fig. Found at Kaya Forest. Astro Knights Island *Mechanical Mouse and Merlin- A robotic mouse and robotic owl. *Space Sharks- Giant robotic sharks from outer space. They surround Ice Planet. *Metal Piranha- Fish like enemies that swim around in liquid nitrogen lakes. *Tigercopter- A tiger shaped helicopter. *Caterpillar-type creature- A caterpillar like enemy that lives in the volcano on Fire Planet. *Dragotank- A pathetic looking dragon based robot. *Mechanical Snakes- They live on Jungle Planet and they aren't afraid to give you a shock. *Mechanical Bugs-They resemble bees and will fly into you. *Pegasus Unicorn Robot- It will help you and then mysteriously disappears. *Mother Phoenix- It will fly about trying to kill you. *Missle Birds- They are fired off by the Mother Phoenix. *Baby Phoenixes- They will pop up from eggs. *Pewter Aliens- The only inhabitants of the Pewter Moon. They'll be unfortunate when they found out we called them "animals". Counterfeit Island *Fish- Several dead fish. *Robins- They fly around carelessly. Reality TV Island *Flies- Often ignored, they fly around the trash can. *Fish- In the "On the Line" you catch fish. *Turtle- In the "Turtle Shell Toss" the turtle's locations are unknown. They are most likely deceased. *Boars- They dash into you in the "Water Run". *Seagulls- Once more appearing as an enemy these will knock you clear out of the sky in the "Hang Glider". *Monkey- A mischevious and evil little monkey causes mayhem in the "Coconut Catch" challenge throwing coconuts and bombs! *Roaches- They crawl around in Bucky's apartment and the office. You can squish them. Mythology Island *Grasshopper- It just hops around. Jokingly, Hercules will call the Poptropican a grasshopper when this one is present. *Goat- A man outside the gym will try to sell this to you. *Butterflies- They just fly around. *Creepy Bat Thing- Flies around following you. *Monsters- Souless beast that will knock you into the River Styx. *Cerberus- A three headed dog like creature of Greek Mythology. *Hydra- A five headed lizard like creature of Greek Mythology. *Giant Clam- It has a pearl. *Seahorse- In many depiction show Posiedon seen riding a large seahorse. *Starfish- Stuck on Poseidon's face in the museum which will become useful *Scorpion- it is found in the labyrinth and will try to sting you! *Medusa *Minotaur Skullduggery Island *Pufferfish- When sailing, a pufferfish will try to sink you. *Crab- When sailing, a crab will try to sink you. *Squid- When sailing, a squid will try to sink you. *Chickens- A man owns two or three chickens. *Bugs- They leap around and eat a farmer's crops. *Parrot- It tells you how to find the piece. *Bird- A bird that sits on a perch. *Fish- You have to help the man catch one. Steamworks Island *Crab- There is a robotic crab that you can get. Great Pumpkin Island *Snoopy- The pet from the Charlie Brown series. *Bunnies- They pop out of holes when you're trying to get the pumpkin home. If they touch the pumpkin, it'll automatically break. Cryptids Island *Seagulls- They appear in random places and open their mouths. *Seals- They appear in a lot of random places and also open their mouth. *Dog- It is owned by a lady. *Stuffed Dodo Bird- Inside the Mews Mansion, you can find one. *Fish- A random fish is hanging off and coming back on in the Mews Mansion. *Giant Squid- In the musuem, you can find one. *Chickens- When you're looking for the Chupacabra, chickens are pecking. Chickens can be also seen dead in the monitor of the chupacabra. *Frogs- Random frogs that puff up and jump to another place. *Spotted Goats- They appear when you're looking for the Chupacabra. *Goats- They appear when you're looking for the Chupacabra. *Snake- A snake that looks weird when you jump on him. *Jersey Devil- One of the four cryptids who appears in a window and flies away. He eats an egg and its shells are left for proof. *Chupacabra- One of the four cryptids who is almost trapped by you to try and get proof. However, he attacks your Poptropican after breaking out of the trap. and leaves a tooth behind for proof. *Bigfoot- One of the four cryptids you find proof for *Nessie- One of the four cryptids which is seen in the first fake photo if you look closely. After you beat the expert dart player the second time, the barman gives you a penny whistle. Go on the boat and play the whistle when you are close to land and Nessie will appear. Take a picture for proof. Afterwards, it goes back into the sea and swims away. It could also be spotted in the sneak peek for Cryptids Island. Wild West island *Horse- You get to keep one and there is one in rusty's ranch *Cows- They are found Rock ridge Wimpy Wonderland Island *dog, barks out you when you walk by it *horse, which you can get right when you get into the island Red Dragon Island *Chilly Girl's Dog- The Dog walks around near the Chilly Girl. *Rotten Fish- Item that is apparently dead. *Random Fishes- Just stays where they are. Found in the Market. *Bird- Sits on the Statue of The Shogun. *Kappa- You must catch it with the Rotten Fish. *Red Dragon- Summonned by the Shogun. You must defeat it. *Cloud Dragon- You must use it to defeat the Red Dragon. Shrink Ray Island *CJ.'s cat *CJ.'s fish(plural) Mystery Train Island *Nikola Tesla's Pigeon *Coco *Hungry Lions *Charmed Cobra *Juggled Snakes Game Show Island *Dog * Robo-Turtle (Advertised Only) Ghost Story Island *Security Guards Dog S.O.S * Monster High Island *Count Fabulous *Watzit *Crescent *Neptuna *Hissette *Sir Hoots A Lot *Crossfade *Perseus *Rhuen *Rockseena *Shiver *Azura *Sweet Fangs *Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs *Cushion *Roux *Chewlian *Captain Penny *Gitterati Rats *Smokey *Nightmare *Frogs *Were Animals Mom Island *Animal People *Purple Dragon *C.J's Cat *Fishes *Expiremental Squid *Ants *Robot Animals *Medusa *Ghost Wolf *Seafood *Sewer Alligator *Germs *Shebby and other slugs *Fleas Category:Characters * Category:Mystery Train Island